WhisperedWorship
- Post-Explosion= }} |-| Dream= - Prospit= - God Tier= }} |caption = i a<_m so fucked. ; }} Introduction Your name is KAFKLI SKAFAN. Like your plant-loving MOIRAIL, you have several INTERESTS, although it should be noted that unlike her, you actually do have quite a few of them. You have an affinity for SWIMMING, which is unusual for land-dwelling Trolls, especially for a CERULEAN BLOOD like yourself. It is a skill that you were encouraged to develop by your MATESPRIT, and your Moirail, being the best diamond on Alternia, made you a PORTABLE H20-OXYGEN CONVERSION APPARATUS. It was delivered to you by a young Troll fresh out of the brooding caverns, who had been helped to escape from Deliah's lusus on the condition that he act as a mail carrier. It arrived with a LENGTHY AND INTELLIGENT DESCRIPTION of it's workings, which you, of course, UNDERSTOOD COMPLETELY. This is because you have a KNACK FOR TECHNICAL TOMFOOLERY. You don't practice it as much as your Moirail, mostly because you don't have easy access to all the advanced DRONE PARTS that she does. Even so, you suspect that you are better at it than her, none the less. A large part of the reason you don't dabble much in robotics is also due to the fact that you have a greater, much more time consuming HOBBY; WEAPON MAKING. Your FORGE is the most frequently used room in your entire HIVE. In it, you have created countless DEVICES OF DEMISE. Some of your favorite things to make are SWORDS, SPEARS, BOWS, KNIVES, MACES, GLAIVES... Actually, let's just skip the list, and say you have an equal love for the crafting of every different type of weapon. Which is actually true. You have one other SKILL that only your Moirail knows of. This is your ability to SELECTIVELY PLACE THOUGHTS INTO THE MINDS OF THOSE AROUND YOU. You suppose this doesn't really count as MIND CONTROL... more like... STRONG SUGGESTION. Still, you prefer not to use it. Bad things generally happen when you do. Your Trolltag is WhisperedWorship, and you talk in all s<_mall letters, occasionally slipping your sy<_mbol(<_m) into words. Personality Kafkli appears bright, and eager to please. He has a quiet charm about him, and forms red quadrant relationships very easily. Kafkli is soft-spoken, and though unassertive, he can still be very persuasive, even without using his powers. Kafkli is a two-sided coin, however. His interests have a tendency to quickly transform into full-blown obsessions that can sometimes border on insanity. He spends a lot of time and energy working to suppress his powers for the good of others, but occasionally loses control if he feels any emotion too strongly. Despite his calm, easy-going appearance, Kafkli is oftentimes prone to very strong emotions, which makes it hard for him to maintain control over his powers. When he does lose control, he feels quite guilty afterward. He scares himself, because despite his efforts to convince himself otherwise, he does long to exert his powers over other Trolls. He gets through on the idea that his peace of mind is worth more to him that any power ever could be. Kafkli is extremely prone to fits of self-doubt, and feelings of inadequacy, though he is also good at hiding this, even from those closest to him. Without emotional support, he could potentially be quite dangerous to himself as well as others. Biography After completing his Trials in the brooding caverns, Kafkli ascended to the surface with his Lusus, Scorpiondad. They built their hive on the coast, with a mountain range surrounding them on three sides. Kafkli chose this location because of it's remoteness, and the fact that there were very few other Trolls in the area. He possessed the power to implant thoughts into the minds of others, and had inadvertently caused a great deal of pain and death in the brooding caverns because of it. After his ascension to the surface, Kafkli decided to use his powers as little as possible to avoid harming anyone else. Despite his resolution to separate himself from other Trolls, Kafkli still forged strong relationships. He entered into a matespriteship with Marlyn Dolros, a seadweller whose abode lay just off the coast, near Kafkli's hive. Later, Kafkli met Deliah Nolora on Trollian, when she messaged him out of the blue. They later became Moirails. It was through her that Kafkli first heard of Sgrub, and made plans to begin playing. Deliah also shared with him that another friend of hers, a hacker by the name of #, had warned her that the game would bring about the end of the world. At first, Kafkli refused to play, but Deliah told him that a different group of Trolls would be playing it as well, and that their session was the one that would cause the apocalypse. Kafkli agreed to play as a way of escaping otherwise inevitable doom. He recruited one of his friends to play with him, a young outcast Troll named Aakrin Nahria. Kafkli also struggled to convince Marlyn to enter the game with them. Marlyn, however, maintained her opinion that Deliah was messing with Kafkli, and refused to play. On the eve of the session's launch, Kafkli solicited her once more, and once more, she refused. Defeated and discouraged, Kafkli would have given up, and left her behind, had he not been dragged into a fortuitous conversation with a complete stranger whose troll handle identified him as 'Trollface'. Trollface advised Kafkli to kidnap Marlyn, and bring her into the game with him by force. Out of options, Kafkli followed his advice and trollnapped his matesprit. By an unfortunate turn of events, however, she was killed. Kafkli kissed her good-bye, unknowingly awakening her dream self. Kafkli lost his temper, and began ranting that he would 'find trollface and rip his lungs out'. Unwittingly, he sent out a psychic message, which affected his friend, and neighbor across the mountains, Aakrin Nahria. Kafkli was contacted by #, who sent him a stolen copy of Sgrub, allowing him to bring Deliah into the game. A few hours later, Deliah contacted him, telling him the truth about #, and warning him that the League of Legislacerators was sending a swarm of drones to his hive to capture and interrogate him. Kafkli fled his hive at first, then took a stand against the single drone that had been deployed at that point. The drone was on the verge of subduing him, when Aakrin arrived, and destroyed the drone. Kafkli survived the drone's explosion, but was critically injured. Sgrub While Kafkli was unconscious, he awoke on Prospit for the first time. Aakrin had described the moon to him before, and he quickly realized where he was, though there were large gaps in his memory. He decided to go looking for Aakrin, and eventually found him in Deliah's dream tower. The sight of his moirail triggered Kafkli's memories of recent events, and he freaked out a little bit. After Kafkli managed to calm himself down, he woke Deliah's dream self, and they proceeded to have a pale jam session about Marlyn's death. Kafkli came away from the encounter feeling much better about what had happened. Entrance ￼Kafkli awoke to find that while he had been unconscious, Aakrin had connected with #, causing them both to be transported to the Land of Frogs and Inferno. Kafkli immediately contacted Aakrin, who had been shoved through a portal to Locas. He let him know that he felt more or less alright. During this conversation, Kafkli learned of second tier prototyping, and promptly threw Marlyn's body into the kernelsprite, creating Marletsprite. Upon her creation, Marletsprite became furious with Kafkli, blaming him for her death. Title Kafkli's title as the Lord of Space means that he is granted complete dominion over the aspect of Space, which is more broadly defined as creation, birth/rebirth, and physical space. His title also grants him rulership of all other players of his aspect. This means that Space players, regardless of their class, loyalties, or beliefs would be compelled to follow his orders. Trivia * WhisperedWorship, Kafkli's chat handle, references two of his defining traits; whispered because of his quiet outward demeanor, which he maintains to contain his psychic abilities; and worship, in reference to his tendency to become overly attached to individuals(I.e., his preoccupation with Her Imperious Condescension). GalleryCategory:TrollCategory:MaleCategory:DameoftimeCategory:RoguestuckCategory:Teal/Blue Blood Octarcal-guardian.png|Kafkli's Ancestor, the Octarcal Guardian, fought the slavery of the lower classes by killing slaveholding nobles and freeing their servants. Kaffight.jpg|Fight or flight? No contest. Kafbeat.jpg|The drone was destroyed, but Kafkli didn't make it out unscathed either.